Sweet Dreams
by Miss Hyuuga
Summary: <html><head></head>Itachi has been dreaming about someone lately, someone he doesnt know. But what will happen when he meets her?</html>


Hey, guys. Once again, I am back. So this is my first ItaSaku. I did put a lot of thought in it when it came to the pairing, and I think that this pair is perfect. Gosh, Itachi is so damn HOT! (Although he doesn't really exist, but I dont care)

* * *

><p>"Aah, not again." Itachi quietly screamed to himself as he shot up from his bed. "Why do I keep on having that same dream…? I can't even sleep in peace nowadays." He murmured to himself in a sleepy voice as he got out of bed to get done.<p>

"Morning, Nii-san. Hope you slept well." Sasuke said with a smile as Itachi entered the kitchen.

"Morning, Otouto. It was okay." Itachi said quickly. He never told Sasuke about his dreams. He was too embarrassed to.

"Well, I'm off now. I am training with Shisui today. See you later." Itachi said as he left.

"What? You had that dream again. That's funny. You know, I really wonder who this girl is that you keep dreaming about. You say you don't know her, but I'm sure you must've seen her somewhere." Shisui said as he tried to stop laughing.

"I don't know her, that's the thing. I have no idea if I saw her before. I am always busy, doing missions. I never have time for my friends or myself. After a long time, I got this chance to relax. I was so busy that I don't even remember when last I went to the dango shop to eat my favourite rice balls." Itachi sighed.

"I'm sure that if she is real, you will meet her sooner or later." Shisui said as he looked at Itachi with concern.

"Maybe. Let's train now." Itachi said as he got up and into his fighting stance.

"Sakura, don't forget that today we are going to complete that project at my house, okay?" Sasuke said to her as he began to leave.

"Yeah, I know. See you at 6pm." Sakura replied and faced Ino who was busy drawing in her book.

"Huh? Sakura, why do you look so down? Please don't tell me it's Sasuke again. Why can't you just move on and accept the fact that you guys will never be more than just best friends, which you are right now." Ino sighed as she looked at her.

"It's not that. Really, it isn't. I moved on already. You know that." Sakura said in defence. However, in reality, she knew she wasn't quite over him yet.

"Okay, as you say Sakura. Let's go now. We can't afford to be late for the medical lesson, even though you are Tsunade's apprentice, she will kill us if we are late." Ino uttered quickly before she sprinted out the classroom.

*Ding dong*

"Oh, hey there Sakura. Come in. You know for a moment I thought you stood me up." Sasuke said as he allowed her in.

"Really? Well to be honest, I was thinking of going to Ami's 18th birthday party, but I decided against it. It's our last month of schooling so I want to make the best of it." Sakura said with a smile as she waited for him to close the door.

"So where do you want to work? The study or my room?" he asked, not sure what to do.

"Uhm, anywhere. It doesn't matter. After all it is your house, so you should decide." She said not wanting to seem forward.

"Okay then let's go to the study." He said as he began walking.

"Okay, yeah." She said as she followed him.

"Finally! After working for three hours on this stupid project, it is finally finished." Sakura shouted with joy.

"Yeah, Sakura, come with me to the kitchen. We can eat something." Sasuke said as left the study.

"Don't worry Sasuke. I'm not hungry." She said quickly, trying not to be an inconvenience.

"It's okay, the food is ready. My brother made it for all of us." He replied as they entered the kitchen.

"Oh really? That's so kind of him." she said with appreciation.

"Yeah. Oh, here he comes." He said pointing towards the door causing Sakura to turn around.

"Otouto, where did you put my-" Itachi stopped halfway in both his sentence and his walking. He was beyond shocked.

"Nii-san, this is Sakura. She is in my class. One of the strongest kunoichi's in the village and Tsunade-sama's apprentice. Sakura, this is my Nii-san, Itachi." Sasuke introduced them to each other.

"It's an honour to finally meet thee Itachi Uchiha." Sakura said as she bowed down.

"Y-yes. Same here." Itachi stuttered. He really didn't expect to see **her** there.

"Nii-san, since you are here, eat with us." Sasuke said as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"I don't want to intrude." Itachi quickly replied.

"Don't worry Itachi-san. Come and join us, after all, this is your house." Sakura said with a genuine smile that Itachi couldn't refuse to turn down.

"Okay, I will join you guys." Itachi murmured as he also sat down opposite Sakura.

Throughout dinner, Itachi kept on stealing glances towards Sakura. He couldn't believe she was in front of him.

"So Itachi-san, I believe it is after a long time that you in the village again, how does it feel?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Well, to be honest, it feels good. After 5 years of consecutive missions, I finally got some time to spend with my Otouto." He answered with a smile.

"That's great. Thank you, Sasuke and Itachi-san for a lovely time and the food. Itachi-san, you truely are a man of many talents. I have to go now. Enjoy the rest of your evening. Bye." Sakura said as she left.

"She is a nice girl." Itachi said as he left for his room, causing Sasuke to gasp.

"Nani!? Don't lie? You met that girl that always appears in your dreams?" Shisui asked with amazement.

"Yes, I did. She turned out to be my Otouto's best friend. She came over last night to do a project. I was stunned to see her." Itachi said as he leaned against the tree, looking dazed.

"Hey, are you okay? You acting really weird." Shisui asked with concern.

"I would never say this but… she is so beautiful. Just like a goddess. What is happening to me, Shisui?" Itachi asked as he looked at his friend.

"I think I know what the problem is. Itachi, you are in love…" Shisui said with a whistle.

"In love? That sounds random to me. Do you really think it's love? I mean I can't stop thinking about her. This is so not me. I'm always serious and calm but now…"Itachi wondered

"Don't worry; just let your feelings flow. This is your first time, that's why it feels so weird." Shisui assured him.

"Anyway, let's start now." Itachi said as he got up.

"Hey, Uhm Sakura can I speak to you quickly?" Sasuke asked her during break.

"Yeah, sure. What's up?" she asked like usual.

"Uhm the thing is that Nii-san thinks you are nice and a good influence on me etc., so he invited you for dinner tonight. He also offered to make your favourite. So will you please come?" he said with uncertainty.

"Huh? He said that? I would love to come. What time?" she asked with a smile.

"Sweet. Uhm see you then at 7pm. Bye." He uttered and left.

*Ding dong*

"Aah, Sakura. It's good to see you again." Itachi said with a smile as he opened the door for her to come in.

"Well after you allowed me to come over again, how could I refuse? Especially since you are a really good cook." She said as she followed him to the kitchen.

"Well since we all are here and the food is ready, let's eat." Itachi said as they all sat down.

"Mmm, wow these dumplings taste amazing. You really are amazing Itachi-san. Whoever marries you will be the luckiest women ever." Sakura said as she tried to savour the taste in her mouth.

"Thank you." Itachi replied with a slight blush.

"Dinner was great, Nii-san." Sasuke said with gratitude.

"Yeah, I agree with Sasuke." Sakura added as Sasuke's phone rang.

"Excuse me please, this might take a while." Sasuke said as he left.

"It's okay, Sasuke." Sakura said as she watched him leave.

"Sakura, can I ask you something?" Itachi asked as he finished washing the dishes.

"Uh, yeah sure."

"Sakura... Do you really having feelings for my Otouto?" Itachi asked curiously.

"I'm not sure to be honest… sometimes I get the feeling that we can be more than best friends but Sasuke… I'm trying to move on… It hurts a lot. I wish he could acknowledge my feelings…" she murmured as her eyes began to tear.

"Hey, don't worry. Let it all out." He said as he pulled her in for a firm and warm hug.

"I'm sorry for just breaking down in front of you Itachi-san." She uttered between sobs.

"Sakura… forget about Sasuke. He doesn't deserve you. You are too good for him. You deserved to be loved by a real man, who will care and love you for eternity." He said quietly while trying to comfort her.

"A real man?" she asked, sounding confused.

"Yes, a real man. Something Sasuke is not. He will never appreciate you. I know him. But I… I will Sakura." He confessed while tightening the hug.

"What? What do you mean?" Sakura asked as she pulled away slightly.

"I mean, give me a chance. Give us a chance. I promise, I will treasure you. I will treat you much better than anyone will. Please, just one chance. Forget about Sasuke, he will never return your feelings like I do." Itachi whispered to her quietly and then slowly leaned down to capture her lips.

At first Sakura was hesitant, but she then realized that he might just be the one. She closed her eyes and waited for him to kiss her. When their lips met, a chill ran down her spine. It was perfect, his lips were so soft and his kiss even softer. Losing herself completely, her hand snaked their way to his neck and his cupped her face to deepen the kiss.

When they separated, they looked at each other with affection.

"Okay, I am ready. I am willing to give us a try." She said with a smile.

"That's amazing. Thank you, Sakura. I promise you, I will never let you go." He said as he pulled her into tight hug, trying to eradicate the fear of losing her.

"Tachi…" Sakura whined as she placed her cup of coffee on the table.

"Yes, my blossom. What is it?" he asked as he placed a piece of dango in his mouth.

"It has been two months already since we are dating, don't you think it's time that we should tell everyone?" Sakura asked as placed her face in her palms, leaning on the table.

"Do you really want to do that? Shouldn't we wait a little more?" he said as he took her hand into his.

"Yes, I do. I hate sneaking around the village to meet you in this stupid café so that we can spend some alone time together. The only person that knows about us is Tsunade-Sama and that's why she placed me in your squad, to be closer to you. Not even Sasuke knows about us." She sighed.

"I'm well aware of that my flower. Okay, let's tell everyone tomorrow." He said with a smile.

"Really that's great!" she shouted with joy and leaned over the table to give him a long loving kiss.

"Okay, let's leave now. I will walk you home." Itachi said as he got up.

"That's so sweet of you Tachi, thanks." She replied as she hugged his arm as they walked out the café.

"Oi, dobe. Let's go to Sakura's house now. We were supposed to have a movie night by her today." Sasuke uttered as he stood by Naruto's door.

"Yeah, let's go. I can't wait to see Sakura-chan after a really long time." He shouted with excitement.

"Wow, time flew. I can't believe we are here already." Sakura uttered as they both stood at her doorstep.  
>"Yeah hey. What time can I see you tomorrow?" he asked as took hold of her hand.<p>

"At 3pm. I should be done by that time. Meet me at the park near the gates." She said as she looked at him.

"Oi Naruto, hurry up. Nani!? Oi dobe, hide quickly." Sasuke whispered as he pulled Naruto with him behind a wall.

"What's wrong? Why are we hiding?" Naruto asked looking confused.

"You bloody dobe! Look there, at Sakura's door." Sasuke whispered with irritation.

"Eeh! That's… That's Itachi…What is he doing there?" Naruto asked with shock.

"How should I know? Just watch." Sasuke ordered.

"Great. I don't want to go but I have to. I love you Sakura." Itachi uttered and placed a kiss on her lips.

"I love you too Tachi. Be safe, okay? And dream about me at night." She said with a wink. She knew about his dreams.

"What the hell? Sakura-chan and that… that Uchiha! How could she!" Naruto yelled with astonishment.

"Nii-san… is dating her…? Since when…?" Sasuke whispered to himself, also stunned.

"Let's go found out what's happening." Naruto said as he began approaching the couple.

"Bye, my blossom. Sleep tight. See you tom-"

"What the hell is going on here?" both Naruto and Sasuke shouted as the interrupted Itachi.

"Naruto? Sasuke? What are you doing here?" she asked, looking stunned

"It's our movie night tonight. Besides that, what's going on between you two? We saw everything. Explain now." Sasuke demanded.

"Otouto, before you jump to conclusions listen to what we have to say. Sakura and I have been dating for a few months now. Sakura used to have feelings for you but since you never returned them, I told her to forget about you and move on. I told her how I felt about her and she gave me a chance. Since then we have been together and now we both love each other. that's all." Itachi said as he placed his arm over her shoulder.

"Oh… I see." Was all Sasuke could say. Naruto was speechless. He didn't know how to react.

"Yeah, so now you know. We meant to tell you tomorrow, but now you guys caught us." Sakura said as she blushed slightly.

"Well now that we know I guess it's no problem. You guys don't have to hide now." Sasuke murmured.

"Really? That's awesome. Itachi, why don't you join us for the movie night then?" Sakura asked with a glimmer in her eyes.

"Sure, I don't mind." He replied.

"Eeh? Why does he have to be with us?" Naruto groaned.

"Shut up, Naruto. He is staying. Now get inside. Come in Tachi." Sakura said with smile

'Tonight is going be fun.' She said to herself as she closed her door.

* * *

><p>So there it is, hope you enjoyed it.<p>

Just as everyone asks, I shall too... Reviews please, pretty please :)


End file.
